Silent Hill 4 The World of Two
by putu
Summary: AU. Slash in much later chapter. This latest release of Silent Hill series introduces Walter Sullivan, a young medical student traced the path back to his past, leading him to an apartment room that will change his whole world forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Silent Hill 4: The World of Two**

**Chapter I**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Hill 4 and make no money out of this writing. Also, I do not condone violence to animal and human.__ It's just fiction here for the sake of the story._

_Warning: Violence, blood, probably gore and later on slash. __OOC for Walter isn't a psycho and Henry is sicker than he might be in canon._

My life should have been perfect. I mean, Walter Sullivan, twenty four years old medical student, had rich parents, had pretty good academic skills and bright career ahead. But no, of course, life wasn't that easy to me. It was never that easy to anyone. When you think the sky is clear blue, the bird shit drops out of nowhere.

It all started with the bird shit that is my sickness, if you can call it that. So, hm, I wonder where to start. I guess I'll start with the reason of me being a medical student. The reason was, well, because both of my parents were doctors, and they made a pretty good living out of it. My years of studying the way to heal people went well, until an event made me think twice about my choice of career.

It happened a week ago, when I was walking in the city park. I heard a soft kitten cry somewhere. Usually I won't bother, but the cry sounded really heartbreaking that I stopped and looked around to search for the origin of the sound. What I found was, of course, a kitten. It seemed too weak to move around and could only call weakly for its mother. I took it in my hand to get a better look.

When I look at the kitten's face, I feel an unreasonable rage stormed in my heart. So weak. So useless. So… I threw the kitten to the ground and impaled my boots upon its head. Somewhere inside my head there was someone screaming for me to stop, but I didn't listen to a while, I realized I was still stomping on that poor kitten. I gasped and stopped myself. Without thinking I ran back to my college dorm. I feel sick. I threw up and lied down on my bed, trying to get rest. I got fever and when I sleep I had a nigtmare.

In that dream, I was in an apartment room, and there was nobody I can see. The room was really dirty, and the wall… God, what is that? The wall seems like it was made of living flesh. I want to get out of that place. I ran whenever my feet carried me. I heard a baby crying behind a closed door. I don't want to open it but my hand moved against my will. I pushed the door open. Behind it, I saw myself. Crucified. Decaying… maggots feasting on my flesh…

I Woke up crying.

For half an hour I did nothing, only stared at the ceiling. Then I drank a glass of water and trying to think about that dream. The baby crying in an abandoned apartment. That one rang a bell. I pulled a Bible I rarely read from a bookself nearby and took a worn out newspaper article out of it. A baby found in an apartment room, the title said. The mother ran away and couldn't be contacted, the apartment supervisor said. I heard a baby crying, said the neighbour who found the baby.

The baby in the article was me. I was abandoned by my biological mother, but it's not like I was deprived of love or anything. My parents adopted me ever since I was a baby and they love me as if I was their own child.

Then why am I sick? I remembered the kitten and my hand felt cold. How can I be that ruthless to a living creature, while my future occupation demanded me to dafe life? It never happened before, but it happened once, who's to say it will never happened again? I wonder if I should go to a therapist, but decided against it. I always believed that the only one who can heal a man's mind is the man himself. I looked at the article again. South Ashfield. An apartment near the South Ashfield hotel, room 302. Maybe there lied the answer I seek.

_To Be Continued._


	2. Chapter 2

**Silent Hill 4: The World of Two **

**Chapter ****2**

I look up to the apartment building in front of me. It looks like any other apartment building in any other town. I sighed, thinking of whether or not to really do this. What good would it do anyway, visiting the room where your mother left you for good?

But the event with the kitten crossed my mind again. I shivered and tried to get the image of the smashed bits under my heels out of my mind. After that event I waited till weeked to come here to South Ashfield. I called my parents that I'm going here and they argued a bit about that. They thought it would only call bad memories I ought to bury. I argued that I was going here to bury it. In the end they just wish me luck and tell me they love me. I told them the same.

I walked to the room which was written "supervisor" in front of it. I knocked but there seemed to be nobody inside. I look up to the stair and hesitated. Should I go to that room? But I'm here anyway, might as well get things through.

Room 302, and I only stood dumbfoundly in front of the door. It feels as if someone is gripping the inside of my stomach, the kind that hit you when you're waiting in front of the dentist's office. What do I want to do here anyway? What should I say to the person who rent this room? Hi, may I see your apartment where I was abandoned twenty four years ago? While I couldn't decide whether to run or to knock the door, a sound of glass breaking echoed from inside the room.

That made me knock the door. A moment later, I hear a man groaned. No answer, and I knocked louder. "Hello, Sir? Are you alright?" there was still no answer. Maybe it was a bad idea, I thought, and I really want to get out of there. But me gut screamed that there was something wrong happened inside the room, and before I knew it, I reached for the door handle. It was unlocked.

"Hello?" I peeked inside. No doorchain attached. "Excuse…" what I saw made me froze to the spot. A brown haired man was lying on the floor, glass shards scattered around him, and there was a puddle of blood pooling around his arm.

"Shit." At once I bolted in to the room, I turned his fave from the floor so he could breath. Thank God he was still breathing, I thought. Then I looked at his arm and see a neat slash there. Next to him lied a knife and I can smell alcohol on the air. This man was… cutting himself? Comitting suicide? Wait! I took a deep breath and tried to remember what I had to do. I have to save him, I thought. How? I try summoning everything that had been taught to me about this kind of situation. I took the knife and took my coat off, cutting the end of it to make a bandage. I wrap it around the cut carefully, then I hold his arm up so the blood won't rush there. I checked around for more wounds. Nothing. Good, I think. What should I do next? I have to call 911. I reached for my cellphone and dialed 911 with one hand. And there was nothing, not even a dialing tone. I checked the phone. The battery was okay. The signal was too. Then why… I tried dialing again and the result was still the same. I looked at my hand which was holding his arm and realized I was shaking.

He groaned and for a moment he opened his eyes. The look on his face… for a moment it reminded me of the kitten. So helpless. So vulnerable. So weak. And the rage crept in my chest again. My mind blanked, but I yelled, "No!" forcing myself to be aware of what happened. Slowly the rage receeded and I look at his face again. I have to save him.

What to do? What to do? I tried to summon my logic. Should get to a phone and call 911. maybe there was neighbour around. Maybe someone out there could help. I place his wounded hand against the sofa, hoping he wouldn't move around. I bolted to the door when suddenly the sight of the door stopped me.

It was bolted. Chained. With multiple locks on it. "How… When…" I was at loss. The man behind me groaned again and it reminded me of what I have to do. Summoning my courage, I tried to open the door. Of course, it was locked. I yanked one of the chain, but it can't be pulled off, at least not with bare hand.

Think, think. I said to myself. Window. I ran to one and tried to opened them. It was locked too. I took a chair nearby and smashed them. It didn't break, not even cracked. "What the fuck!" I screamed in desperation. I began to wonder if this was just another nightmare my mind made up. But the man that groaned in pain sounded real.

I walked to him. Maybe he knew the reason of this absurdity? "Hey, buddy?" I spoke to him but he didn't answer. "Buddy," I said again, tapping his cheek lightly. He opened his eyes, but it seemed unfocused. He saw me then, and suddenly he gripped my shirt with both of his hands. "Help." His words are slurred and mumbled. "Those monsters are gonna get me." What monsters, I thought. His face was genuinely afraid. Was he seeing things because of the alcohol and blood loss? Anyway there seemed to be one thing I could do for him.

"Ssh." I hold him nearer. I took his wounded arm and took it around my shoulder. "Ssh. It's okay, I'm gonna keep you safe." I promised and rocked him a bit like a mother trying to put her child to sleep. He seemed as if he calmed a bit and soon either slept or passed out.

And I was left alone not knowing what to do.

_To be continued._

**Author's Note**:

=Whee, My first M rated fic!

=Anyone who wants to co-write this with me, send me PM. I'm serious. I know I'm not a good enough writer. It's hard for me to describe the idea in my head with words (I'm more of a painter). And also, I'm too lazy to do research. And I don't even play SH4, so I might get many thing (especially the environment description) wrong.

=Beta reader will also be welcomed. ( I like procrastinating tho, so beware!)

=Also, Review please, so I know there are people who actually wants to read the next story.


End file.
